


Room

by wingsofaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Levi opens the door on the empty room and doesn't bother searching for a light.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Prompt di Scorta | Week 1](https://www.landedifandom.net/prompt-scorta-uno/) initiative @ LDF. Prompt "J1) Oh My God, They Were Roommates"

Levi opens the door on the empty room and doesn't bother searching for a light.

Were this another time, or another life, someone would be sitting on the floor surrounded by piles of paper and trash, nose deep in yet another thick book. It would take one or two steps from Levi for him to realise he was no longer alone.

Levi would look as his profile emerge from the pages, the brows relaxing, a smile blooming where a pout had delved his lips.

Intense blue eyes would look at him and a hand would be stretched in his direction, inviting and strong. Levi would take it to get close and kneel at his side; he would allow for a kiss to be planted on his temple, his cheek, his lips.

"Welcome home."

But this is here and now. No more arms to hold him, no more kisses to soothe him, no more voices to tell him this is were he belongs.

Levi steps inside, and closes the door.


End file.
